godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudol von Stroheim
|-|Base= |-|his stand= True history In fact, he did not die in the war, it is known from classified sources that he was severely damaged by Stalin’s stand, but due to the fact that he was a cyborg he managed to survive and German soldiers were able to pull him out of the battlefield and deliver him to the labrotory where he was reinstated and later continued to take part in wars, but the war was lost due to the use of booths and cybernetic soldiers from the USSR. After the war, Stroheim with the surviving scientists and the German elite began to hide, but along the way to carry out experiments due to the increase in the strength of Stroheim, they also began to study the Stands and how to awaken them. After long experiments, as well as the use of various magic spells, Stroheim was able to awaken his stand, which later turned out to be the strongest stand in the entire Multiverse. Also, during various magical experiments, a portal was opened to the parallel universe known as the "Spiral" (Spiral manga). After a long study of this world, German scientists learned the reason for the abnormality of this world. Stroheim pulled down to these spiral structures and was able to break off part of the material of which all the structures below were built. After studying this material, it was revealed that it was a kind of metal that turned out to be 1,000,000,000,000,000 times harder than all metals as a whole (yes, yes this is the figure). Later, this metal was used to improve Stroheim's body. After that, he wanted to start a new war, but was stopped by Gaster. During the battle, Gaster turned around a couple of his magical things, which made Stroheim even stronger, and so did his Stand. Because of these magical enhancements, a spatio-temporal continuum occurred throughout Omnivers, which created a portage that allowed Stroheim to travel throughout Omnivers. After long journeys, Stroheim acquired one of the strongest cybernetic bodies (it has been replaced many times) and the strongest (but certainly one of the strongest) stand in all worlds. At the end of the end, he became the omnipotent gods, who have already surpassed (but he does something higher than just superiority) all our three-dimensional ideas, concepts, pathos, forces, and in general everything in our world and others. Stand Initial characteristics: Destructive Power:A Speed:B Range:A Persistence:C Precision:A Development Potential:∞ Special ability: I also got the ability to stop time for 10 seconds, but the ability is copying the weapons that Stroheim saw or used after Spiral: Destructive Power:A Speed:A Range:A Persistence:A Precision:A Development Potential:∞ Special ability: Increased the stop time by 11 seconds, which in total gives 21 seconds. I also got the ability to very strong hyponosis (it also allows you to create very strong illusions (Stroheim himself can also hypnotize without a stand)) and manipulate reality in the area of the city and matter. He left the original ability and acquired the ability to completely destroy weak stands or their abilities. after the battle with Gaster: Destructive Power:∞ Speed:∞ Range:∞ Persistence:∞ Precision::∞ Development Potential:∞ Special ability:removed the limit in stopping time, increased his manipulations with reality, matter, as well as the manipulation of time to the level of the universe (possibly multiverse). I got manipulations with anything and also erasure from existence at any level. The original ability, but now a replicated weapon, is countless times stronger than the original. after traveling in Omniverse: Destructive Power:irrelevant Speed:irrelevant Range:irrelevant Persistence:irrelevant Precision:irrelevant Development Potential:irrelevant Special ability:beyond all in a 3-dimensional world and other too. after training with Gaster: ''' '''too stupid to even relate this to something from our world. Now, Stroheim himself and his stand are beyond all things in 3D or more complex worlds (but this is not true since there are no such words to describe what is happening in relation to these things) technicians: the smallest part is not necessary techniques NEGATION-everything is simple. The Stroheim booth removes any laws, rules, and all that from the creature. That is, if it is said that he will not be defeated, then this technique removes this rule in any case. Many will say even if this is so, then I have resistance to this technique or they will say that it does not work. But any words in the direction of denying the action of this ability are immediately destroyed (but in fact something higher happens) divinely perfect ultra instinct-the same as ultra instinct, but you can say this time it is truly divine power. We don’t understand how this works and how Stroheim was able to use this technique, but no one can injure him in this state. Darlington-it’s not clear what it is, but according to Gaster we shouldn’t even try. It has something to do with stand and that’s all we can understand. But they say that it can even somehow hurt Gaster. MAGIC OF BROTHERS-same ability as Gaster (but unlike Gaster, Stroheim can use fewer spells) YOU UTTER FOOOOOOL-if with him you insulted Germany or its science, then you are already dead. That is his most deadly technique. This technique is a kind of balance between all abilities at the same time but at the same time it is something completely different. no death-This is the opposite of the Oblivion technique / ability. This technique only works on weaker versions of Oblivion. The whole point is in the revival of Stroheim if it was somehow erased by this ability and if it is reborn, the very creature that used the equipment against it will disappear. late to regret-???????but you will surely suffer more than you can imagine. death reflection--when you strike, or at least somehow negatively affect Stroheim, your eyes accidentally look at the blade of his stand and it seems to you that Stroheim died, but in fact when you looked at the blade, one of this happened: 1. All that you tried to kill Stroheim is now infinitely stronger on you (and there is no way to avoid this, besides, you will always be injured no matter what resistance you have, etc.) and 2. you get into his mirror chaotic world where he will come up with an elegant death for you. ???-????/I don’t know what it is. But this is somehow connected with the machine gun of his stand. your next words: how could I not notice!-If Stroheim sees that the enemy is much stronger than him, then he begins to analyze the terrain and when he does this but uses the location of the enemy in the highest conceptual web and attacks where the enemy is more vulnerable in space-time (no one will ever escape this). As a rule, he hits where the enemy is definitely paralyzed, and then I think you already know. blade of god-??????Gaster said that he created blades for Stroheim, which he later made part of his booth. Perhaps they allowed to do something that he himself could not imagine. destroyer of being-????? Stroheim uses the machine gun of his stand, which was also improved by Gaster. It is not known how destructive this attack is, but believe me, it is unimaginably strong. YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!-...... INDESTRUCTIBILITY-it takes the parts of time, space and nature that form the shell of the TRUE OMNIVERSE and forms exactly such a shell around itself that no enemy can penetrate or destroy (it is used only in extreme cases) GOD-USES ALL AND IMMEDIATELY IN ONE ATTACK .....-copies the abilities, personality (in general everything) of the creature but repeatedly strengthening simultaneously destroying all its limitations. It’s impossible to block (because it’s always higher than your words) Too bad you're still breathing-his most secret technique, used if the enemy has survived after all of the above. FACTS 1.Stroheim's stand is the strongest of the stands 2.Stroheim the strongest Nazi 3.Stroheim is close to defeating the Gaster's duck 4.his body is constantly charged with Hamon strengthened by himself. 5.Joseph Stroheim's best friend so he brought him back from the dead 6.Familiar with all jojo 7.Stroheim also has all the capabilities of the stand, but they are proportionally slightly smaller than the stand itself. 8.at one point, Stroheim realized that Nazism is not too good, but he continues to pretend that this is a good idea. 9.his strength is beyond our imagination (this is not discussed) 10.he literally always surpasses your words (even this phrase). 11.this fact is so unthinkable and shocking that Gaster decided it was too early for us to know about him. 12.again so unimaginable that we are not able to understand it and therefore it is not worth writing it. 13.Keanu Reeves one of his friends 14.one of the reapers of death authority given to him by reaper status his reaper status gives him the power to almost never die. Deny all your words and your character at any level. Kill whom he wants, regardless of how strong the enemy is or if he denies it. Something indescribable and unimaginable so that this can not be written here. Other 'victory: ' Goku(ALL VERSIONES) Asriel(God of time) DIO(all versiones) Kars(all versiones) DanTDM(and no matter what he said. This is just a miserable little girl) Solos Emperor (no matter what he said.and because he has no respect for German science.) add anyone you want here Loses: Gaster(beyond limit with full soul) Gaster's duck(but there will be a rematch) Zerova Photos Category:Memes Category:Memetic Murderer Category:Anime characters Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos fiction Category:Solos the Spectral Destroyers Category:Solos joke battles wiki Category:Germany Category:Characters Category:Makes DanTDM a 10 year old girl